Leather and Lace
by BAUMember
Summary: Stella suprise Mac..........


**This story came to me as I watched a TV program earlier I hope you like I own nothing………**

Walking towards Stella's office Mac smiled when she came into view, she was so deep in thought she didn't realise Mac was standing in the door way, "Hey" he smiled, tearing her eyes away from the folder she held in her hands Stella looked up at him "Hi Mac" she replied smiling.

"You fancy grabbing a coffee after work" Mac asked sitting down before her, "Oh Mac I'm sorry I have plans" Stella said apologetically "Is that the time I have to go" she said looking at her watch , tidying up her desk and grabbing her things she quickly left the office "Rain check on that coffee Mac" she smiled giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. All Mac could do was watch her leave the lab, placing his hand upon the cheek she had kissed she felt a smile creep across his face.

Getting up he sighed as he walked back to his office where he met Don "Hey Mac you ok" asked the younger detective, "Yes I guess" came the reply from Mac, "What's up with Stella every time I see her she is rushing out the door dosed she have a new man" Don asked as he took a seat, Mac shrugged his shoulders "Who knows I have not spent anytime with her lately she is always busy when I suggest coffee, I guess we have grown apart" Mac replied with a sad look, "Mac you two are best friends you will never grow apart" Don reassured him, getting up he left the office "I will catch you tomorrow Mac" Don waved, "Yes night Don" came the reply as Mac turned to face the window.

Out in the hallway Don bumped into Danny and Lindsay "Hey you two how's things" Don asked his friends "We are all good thanks, what's up with Mac" asked Lindsay as she looked in to his office and then back to Don, "He thinks he and Stella are growing apart as every time he wants to spend time with her she says she is buys, its killing him" Don said looking at Lindsay "She has a hobby that's why she is busy and trust me it will all work in Mac's favour when he finds out" Lindsay smirked "Are you going to tell us" Danny asked looking at his wife, "Not on your life Messer" she said nudging Danny "C'mon lets go get our daughter" she smiled pulling Danny towards the lifts.

A few days later Mac was sat in his office when the phone rang,

"Taylor"

"Hey Mac you fancy that coffee now" Stella asked down the phone

Mac smiled as he heard her voice "Sure where shall I meet you" came the reply

"I'm outside the building ill meet you here"

"OK I will be right out" Mac replied he smiled and hung up the phone, grabbing his keys and wallet he headed for the ground floor, walking out the front entrance he scanned the area for Stella, "Where is she" he wondered grabbing his phone he dialled her number but before a connection could be made he felt a hand upon his shoulder and her perfume caught his nose, "Hi Mac" she whispered into his ear.

Slowly turning around he became rooted to the spot at the sight before him, Stella was dressed in black leather bikers out fit that hugged her in all the right places "Hi" Mac stuttered as he struggled to find the words as his mouth became dry all of a sudden, "I didn't know you rode bikes" he asked, "I have done for years and now I would like to take you out with me" Stella replied as she handed him a helmet and bikers jacket, putting them both on Mac watched in awe as she swung one leg over the black motor bike that was parked on the side of the road, her thighs hugged the metal frame, Mac became instantly hard as he pictured her hugging his body like she did the bike.

"Mac what are you waiting for" she asked slipping the helmet on, climbing on top of the bike Mac wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, his chin rested on her shoulder and he could smell he shampoo.

Pulling out of the city Stella speed up the motorway as fast as she could, Mac kept a tight hold of her body, feeling the vibrations from the bike rub against her Stella became hot, after a hour riding Stella pulled into a secluded wooden area, stopping the bike she turned to face Mac, "Did you enjoy that" she asked smiling, "It was fun" Mac replied as he climbed off and stood on the ground.

Stella swung one leg over the bike and let her body lean against it as she looked at Mac, both removing the helmets Stella slowly unzipped the biker all in one out fit, pulling the zip down she exposed her black lace bra that covered her ample sized breasts', Mac shifted slightly as he saw what was under the leathers, nothing but lace, smiling he looked back up at Stella.

"Ever been fucked on a bike" he asked moving closer, "I cant say I have" came the reply as Stella became horny, standing inches from her Mac looked down at her chest and smiled. He grabbed the zipper and pulled it down slowly to her navel, gently leaning in he kissed her neck and one hand slipped inside the leathers and into her black bra, gently rubbing her nipple he heard Stella moan "Mac", moving his kisses lower he pulled the leathers off her shoulders and watched as they fell to the floor as they hung at her waist.

"You look so dam hot" he whispered unclipping her bra, taking a nipple in his mouth he sucked and licked and then moved to the other, once he was done Mac pulled the other half of the leathers off her body, revealing black lace panties and long tanned legs pulling the item from under her feet Mac smiled as she stood in front of him with nothing but panties on, he hair was blowing freely in the wind.

Placing a hand inside hr panties he stroked her clit, "Mac ugh" came a moan as Stella leaned back against the bike Mac pulled of her panties, placing his hands upon her waist he lifted her on top of the bike, spreading her legs wide he smiled at the sight of her naked cunt, leaning down he kissed the soft hair that covered it, letting his tong sweep over her lips that he had spread to a v shape, licking fast he looked up and saw Stella look down at him, she was smiling and panting away, soon the orgasm came fast as Stella screamed Mac's name.

Standing up Mac removed his trousers and plunged his think hard cock inside her, "Fuck Mac your so big" she smiled as he thrust deeper, wrapping her legs around his waist Stella pulled him close as she arched her back, Mac kept a fast past as he fucked her, "Oh god Mac I'm close" Stella cried "Me to" came Mac's reply as he felt his cock explode inside of her, pulling out Mac stood and smiled, Stella knew what he wanted, climbing of the bike she swapped places with Mac as he sat down on it, he watched as Stella fell to her knees and took his cock in her mouth

Taking him deep she sucked and played with his balls, "Fuck Stella, that's it" moaned Mac

Felling him close Stella started rubbing his cock faster, Mac grabbed her hair and thrust into her mouth, he soon came in her mouth Stella smiled up when she tasted him, she stood up and kissed Mac, "So you like me in leathers then" she asked smiling, "Very much and I love fucking you on this bike" letting his legs hang either side Mac helped Stella up and watched as she sank down on his cock, holding her waist he slid her body up and down the hard shaft, "Fuuck Mac" she screamed leaning her head back, Mac thrust upwards slamming his cock inside her until they both screamed each others names. "That was amazing" she smiled kissing his lips.

Both getting of the bike Mac helped Stella into her all on one, he noticed a small hole at the crotch area, "Is that what I think its for" he asked smiling, Stella gave him a wink and started the bike, climbing on top of it she waited for Mac, once he was ready she pulled out of the wooded area and onto the road.

Mac held on tight as his hands moved lower he placed a finger in the hole of the leathers and rubbed her clit, with Mac's finger and the vibrations from the bike Stella had another orgasm while trying to control the bike, Mac took his finger out and licked it.

Pulling up out side the crime lab Mac got off, "Will I see you later" he asked handing Stella the helmet, she gave him a wink before riding off. Heading back to his office Mac smiled, he sat down behind his desk and thought about what just happened bringing his hands to his face he smiled even more he could smell Stella's essence and hoped he would smell it later that night………………

**Ok was that sexy enough for you I hope you liked please RnR, I will be updating My Stella this weekend for all of you who are reading it…….**


End file.
